Electric power tools, such as drills, nutrunners, and screwdrivers, generally include a housing supporting a motor, a drive train driven by the motor, an output shaft having a first end adapted to engage a fastener and a second end adapted to engage the drive train. Drive trains in these types of power tools need to remain concentric from the motor through the output shaft to avoid gearing misalignment and excessive gear noise.